


Flying Lessons

by WandaPea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Parent Natasha Romanov, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaPea/pseuds/WandaPea
Summary: When Wanda refuses to take her safety and training seriously, Natasha steps up to teach her a lesson.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :) Feedback is always appreciated  
> Tumblr @WandaPea

Natasha felt sick to her stomach as she saw Wanda fall towards the ground. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she had never felt so hopeless.

As quickly as she felt the panic rise, Vision quickly managed to reach Wanda and stop her from hitting the floor. Wanda looked pale and like she was about to vomit. Vision looked as calm and composed as he usually did but even so it was still obvious he knew that was a close call. 

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” Natasha screamed. She didn't even realise what she was saying but the question tore from her throat before she could stop it. 

Wanda turned away from looking at Vision and turned to the redhead. She was still breathless but was trying to smile to hide her embarrassment and panic. Her face was flushed and her hair slightly messy from the wind. As she began to turn away to look back at Vision, Natasha became furious at her lack of an answer and the fact that she didn't seem to realise how serious what had just happened was. 

“Do you have any idea how stupid that was? There is a reason we are working on your flying in training, when it is controlled and safe. You are being stupid and reckless.” Natasha spat out, feeling her face become warm. She wasn't used to this, to the feeling of fear and not being able to control her reaction.

“It's not that big of a deal, Vizh caught me. I’m fine.” Wanda huffed out with a slight smirk on her face. At times like this she really did look like a moody teenager and made Nat feel a mother.

“Are you kidding me? If Vision had been distracted you would have fallen. God knows what kind of injuries you would have sustained. You will not be practicing flying outside of training. Do you understand?” As soon as Natasha said it she felt herself internally cringe. She felt pathetic and overprotective but the fear induced nausea she still felt only fuelled her anger. 

When Wanda only rolled her eyes and turned her gaze away from her mentor, Natasha felt herself snap. She stalked towards her and grabbed her upper arm roughly. She turned her so Wanda had no choice but to look into her eyes and see the anger still burning behind them.

“I swear to God, if I ever find you flying anywhere outside of practice, I will take you over my knee and make sure you never even think about disobeying my orders again.” Natasha had said it so quietly and dangerously. She had even shocked herself but remained strong, forcing Wanda to keep eye contact. 

As soon as Natasha’s threat reached her ears, Wanda went pale. Then the colour started slowly creeping back in as she registered what Natasha meant. Surely Natasha didn't mean that. 

Natasha turned on her heel and quickly marched back into the building leaving Wanda stunned and slightly humiliated.

“What the hell just happened?” Wanda questioned out loud, forgetting she wasn't talking to herself and instead to the android who listened to all conversations with childlike curiosity. 

“Well, I believe Miss Romanoff was insinuating that she would use methods of corporal punishment if-”

“Vizh, shut up.”

********

Over the next few weeks Wanda worked on getting the conversation out of her mind and pretending it never happened. Thankfully Vision hadn't brought it up again either. 

Wanda had been restless all day and was desperate to get out and burn off some energy. Training wasn't enough anymore, Natasha and Steve still were so wary of her and were not allowing her to use her powers to their full capabilities. After mulling on the idea she decided that if they weren't going to let her prove herself then she would take her training into her own hands. She didn't bother informing Vision as he would likely try to convince her not to do it.

When it began to get dark, Wanda put on her boots and a hoodie and quietly made her way outside. She felt a small amount of fear when she passed Natasha's door, but her frustration and still childlike need to prove herself let her ignore the voice inside her head shouting at her to go back to her room and forget her stupid plan. 

As she finally reached the glass doors, she took one last look around to ensure she was still alone and stepped outside. She walked a short distance away from the compound and as soon as she reached the grass she began to prepare herself. Her hands began to become surrounded by red as she used all her concentration to life herself into the air. She managed to get higher than she ever had before. Wanda felt herself begin to become unsteady after a while and decided to call it a night, still pleased with herself. As she felt her feet touch the ground one again, she had a smile plastered across her face. It fell fast when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Get here now.” Natasha stated, her voice thundering against the silence of the night. Wanda felt unable to move and simply stood there wishing the ground would swallow her whole. Natasha had no time for her hesitation so she stalked towards her and simply grabbed Wanda by the wrist. Despite living with her and interacting with her on a daily basis Wanda still felt just as intimidated by the terrifying redhead and simply allowed her to drag her back inside. 

As they entered the compound Natasha still didn't look back at her and still filled with determination dragged Wanda back to her quarters. The young witch didn't even have a moment to be surprised at being in the spy's bedroom before Natasha sat straight down on her bed and threw Wanda over her lap. 

“Don't you dare.” Natasha hissed and that was all it took to get Wanda to stop moving and fighting against her. Without even taking a second to think through what she was doing she grabbed the waistband of Wanda's sweatpants and underwear and brought them down to her midthigh. She heard Wanda let out a small sob when the realisation of being bare hit her.

Natasha didn't allow herself to second guess and instead began spanking the bare buttocks in front of her. The whole room was silent except for the loud smacks that were raining down.

Wanda was crying silently and was still in disbelief about what was happening to her. She could feel the burn in her backside and was overwhelmed by how much it hurt. Then suddenly it stopped and she held her breath waiting for her mentor to start streaming at her. Wanda was not at all prepared for the soft voice full over emotion.

“You can't do that to me ever again. I don't know what i would do if you got hurt. You cannot ever put yourself at risk like that.” Natasha choked out, surprising herself with how upset she was at the situation. Knowing the little witch wasn't being careful and kept putting herself in danger like that made her feel anxious in a way she has never experienced before. 

When she saw the small brunette nod and heard a sniffle she decided to wrap things up. She brought down a dozen smacks harder than before and then sat back and wiped the tears off her cheeks that she didn't realise had fallen. Wanda was also crying in earnest now and it broke Natasha’s heart.

Natasha gently reached down and pulled up Wanda's pants and began rubbing circles on the girls back. Then she gently guided her off her lap and onto the bed next to her. Wanda's eyes were down in the lap and she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the older woman in front of her. Natasha cupped the witches chin in her hand and guided her to look into her eyes. Both of them were supposed to when Wanda threw herself into Natasha's arms. 

Wanda laid there sobbing and Natasha held her tight trying her best to offer her the comfort she so desperately needed. She had begun to gently run her fingers through Wanda's long hair as she felt her t-shirt become damp with tears. As she leant down to press a kiss to Wanda's head she felt her heart stop as one word was uttered out quietly and hesitantly.

“Mama.”


End file.
